Marauders turned teachers
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: AULets say Lily and James hadn't died but the curse the voldemort sent towards Harry had still bounced off of him destryoing Voldermort and, they told people Sirius was innocent.Then they get an owl from Dubledore asking them to teach.Along with SB
1. Author's note

**Maruaders Turnned Teachers**

**MP**: Ok this is because of a complete and total jerk.

_**THIS STORY IS NOT VERY GOOD.**_

Even I'll admit it, I lost inspiration to write this particular story half way through. So I ended it as best I could, as some people liked it, I couldn't just delete it.

So that's all.

MP

Oh and to the stupid flamer,

Your flame is being used to roast virtual marshmellows.


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. Harry potter and all characters and titles are copyright of J.K.Rowling. Also if I mess up names for the retiring teacher's sorry.

Chapter 1: Retirement

Hogwarts Castle- Mid August

"Professor Dumbledore! Flitwick (Charms), Forman (DADA), Freely(potions), Trignam(CMC), and Binns(his.o.mag) have all retired." said Professor McGonagall. "Have they now, well we'll have to put out in the paper for replacements. Voldemort is trying to drive Hogwarts to close it's doors. Maybe we'll find the necessary teachers in time." he said.

Godric's Hollow-

"Frank, Alice! So nice to see you and little Neville." said Lily as the Longbottoms came in the house. They set Neville in a playpen with Harry who had been sleeping. Soon Neville was asleep too both Alice and Lily were over come by the cuteness of this and said , "Awe! Aren't they Precious?" James and Frank shrugged. "So which baby do you think will take down the Dark Lord?" said Frank. "I don't know. Neither has any teeth so they'd be gumming him to death." said James making them both laugh.

"Laugh it up Potter and Longbottom because they will be your last." said Voldemort entering the room. James grabbed his wand at the same time Frank did. Lily and Alice had their wands out as well. "Fair Lily it is not you I seek to destroy you but your child." said Voldemort. "Once I have done that you will be mine!" "Dream on!" said Lily and she said "PROTEGO!" and shield formed around Harry and Neville. Alice did the same so it was a double shield. "You want either child you'll have to destroy our shields!" Yelled Lily.

"And get past us." said Frank and James advancing. "Bellatrix get these fools." he said. Bellatrix smiled and began dueling Frank. "Malfoy help her." said Voldemort. "Gladly my lord." he said and lunged at James which left Lily and Alice open for an attack and Malfoy was preventing James from getting past him.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" said Voldemort aiming for the boys it cut through one shield and nearly all the way through the other. Little Harry had woken up and shoved Neville away from the green blast and it bounced off of Harry and hit Voldemort. Bellatrix and Malfoy Apparated away leaving the Potters and the Longbottoms little time to get out of the house before it collapsed.

Lily and Alice grabbed the boys and jumped out the busted window. James and Frank followed them. The house collapsed and James looked down at the ground and yelled, "PETER HOW COULD YOU!" Several Ministry wizards showed up and were shocked to see James, Lily, Frank, and Alice still alive along with their progeny. "Are all of you alright?" said one Ministry wizard. "Yes, but Pettigrew betrayed us." said James. "James look at this." said Lily. James walked over and saw underneath a tuft of jet black hair was a lighting bolt scar. "This means the curse bounced off of Harry. But why?" said Lily.

"That we may never know but we're safe so are the Longbottoms and their kid is just fine not even a scratch. So we have a lot to be thankful for." said James. Frank and Alice waved good bye and apparated away taking Neville home so he could be put in bed. An owl flew in and landed on the ground near James. James bent down and took the letter off of the owl's foot it read;

Dear Lily and James, due to unknown circumstances we are asking you 2 to take over 2 posts at Hogwarts. James I'm asking you to take over DADA and Lily for you to teach charms. You may bring Harry with you since you both will be teaching I hope. Dumbledore.

"We might as well Lily, It would be a place for us to stay out of harms way and that of the Daily Prophet though harms way sounds better when comparing the 2." said James. Lily giggled. with 2 resounding cracks Sirius and Remus apparated in. "Did you 2 get a letter as well?" asked Remus. "Yes. Won't it be funny. The Marauders returning to Hogwarts as teachers. Plus Lily and I will have to take mini prongs with us." said James. "You 2 will have to stay at Padfoot's house seeing that it is dangerous to have me around during the full moon." said Remus. "It's ok Moony we still love you." said Lily.

Lily handed Harry to James and She went over to the rubble of the house. "This will take a while to clear away. SCOURGIFY!" the debris immediately in front of her were gone. she found a baby bag with Harry's baby things in it and the stuff animals that Remus, James, and Sirius had given him. The one Pettigrew had given him had been destroyed when the house collapsed. "Ok Lets go to Sirius's house." she said taking Harry back from James. James took the Baby bag and nodded.

They arrived at Grimmauld Palace and found Kreecher wondering about raving madly. Lily picked up and old dish rag and said, "You are released." handing it to him. Kreecher fainted dead and never did get up so they buried him in the back yard near the family cemetery (Which conveniently no body could see if they were a muggle).

When Lily entered the house after going out side for some fresh air she heard screeching from up stairs. It appeared Sirius's mother was causing noise. She ran upstairs to see a painting of his mother was causing all the commotion. Lily pulled a penknife from her pocket and held it to the paintings face.

"Look lady, my son is trying to sleep. Now shut your pie hole or I'll do it for you." she said. "YOU ARE A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! I'M-" was all she said because Lily took the knife and destroyed the painting. "I've had little sleep, don't cross me James." she said handing the knife off to him.

She went to the room where they were going to stay in and collapsed onto the bed. The next morning Lily woke up and she was sick. She was paler than usual and that made her red hair look even redder. James was worried and he and Sirius were taking turns on tending Lily and Harry.

Lily was able to get up and walk around by noon. She saw that James had the Hogwarts letter on the beside table. She reread it and it said respond soon. She called Sirius's owl, Hercules, to come to her. She wrote, we'd be happy to. she saw Sirius had his reply written so she sent that along with theirs.

"Lily are you ok." she nodded. "I sent our reply to the head master. Sirius's too. He had left it sit." she said as James entered the room. She washed up and head to the kitchen. She raided the pantry and saw there was ingredients to make a nice meal. She then started doing most of the stuff by hand. James came in and helped with magic. She resorted to her wand once she knew what he was up to. It was a competition.

She had half the meal done when ever Sirius decided to enter the kitchen. He laughed at the way she and James were competing. He set the table and conjured a baby chair for Harry. Once they were done placed on the table was 3 different pasta dishes, a giant beef pot-pie, and a big bowl of apple sauce. Sirius brought out of the cold cupboard a large butter beer and a jug of milk.

"I'll go get Harry." said Lily. She went up stairs and lifted the baby gently from his crib. Once she settled him in the high chair she tied his bib around his neck. She put a little apple sauce in a small bowl and began feeding Harry. He didn't fuss that much, if fact he wanted the food. He took hold off the spoon from Lily and sloppily fed him self. She cleaned him up after he had no more desire to eat.

"Well you 2 did say he was rather intelligent." said Sirius laughing. There was no left overs from the meal, which was odd. Even though Sirius and James could eat a lot Lily usually ate very little which meant enough for one more serving would usually be left of everything. "Lily are you sure you are feeling ok. You are eating like you were when you were about to have- No you aren't!" said James. Lily thought for a moment and she was displaying the same symptoms as before.

"Guess I am." she said. Harry gurgled happily. "We are due to start teaching at Hogwarts in 2 weeks. How will you teach!" asked James. "It will be fine until the end of the year James. I'll have Alice fill for me then." she said. They were ready to go on the same day and had their cases packed. She shrunk all of their things and put them in a small tote bag. She handed James the tote bag and carried The baby bag and a Moses cradle with Harry sleeping inside of it sound asleep.


	3. Class is in sessionWacth out snivelly

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter characters

MP: Yay! I got one reviewer! To that reviewer hope you enjoy this next chapter.

They went to Kings cross to catch the train. "Bill you had better behave your self this year. And look out for Charlie." she said to Bill, who was 13 and 11 year old Charlie. Percy and the twins were taking turns pushing Ron's stroller. Plus Mrs. Weasly was pregnant with Ginny, though she didn't know it yet. "Hello Mrs. Weasly. Remember us." said Lily.

"Lily Potter! It is so nice to see you and James again. Oh look at little Harry. My he's grown. I bet he and Ron will get along once he is old enough." she said. Lily nodded. "Tell Arthur that we send our greetings. Now we had better catch the express. It was nice speaking with you Molly." she said and She went through the barrier. after James had went. She boarded the train and Found James, Remus, and Sirius all in the same compartment. She entered and James said, "What took you?" "I was talking to Molly." she said sitting down and placing Harry on her lap.

"So which subjects are you 2 taking over for?" she asked. "I'm taking over history while Padfoot is taking over Care of magical creatures. I can't believe Binns actually retired." said Remus. "Well at least now some of the students will pay attention." said James. They arrived at the school and Were shocked to see Snape.

"I see Dumbledore's brought you lot in. He must have been desperate." said Snape. "Snape you look awfully nice in pink." said James laughing. Because as he said that Snape turned shocking pink. Harry had some how managed to get a hold of Lily's wand. "Harry, now undo the spell." she said once she realized who had cast it. And Snape resumed being his natural color. Harry giggled. Lily took her wand off of Harry and said, "Sorry bout that. I didn't know that Harry could do that." Snape walked away mumbling.

"So lets go up to the castle." Said Lily. James nodded.

"Hey look it's Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Said Charlie pointing to the staff table. Lily and James were sitting near the end and Lily was holding Harry and rocking him gently. "They're teachers! Fltiwick must have retired." Said Bill. "A lot of teachers have retired look at all of the new faces." Said a kid next to them. "Patricia, do you think these guys will be harder or easier than the last teachers?" said Bill.

"I have a few start of term notices to announce to you. Firstly, many of our staff have retired so we have a large group of new teachers this year. Teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts is Professor Potter. Teaching Potions is Professor Snape. Teaching History of magic is Professor Lupin. Teaching Care of Magical Creatures is Professor Black. Finally, Teaching Charms is Professor Evens-Potter. To all first years the forbidden forest is off limits to every one. Now let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore.

"It seems you 2 are still getting special treatment." Said Snape. "Look Snape until he is old enough to feed himself he will have to be fed at the main feast. After he is capable of taking care of himself he will be made scarce for most of the school term." Said Lily. "Yes but will you do for now?" he sneered. "James and I don't have classes all day. I have classes in the morning while he teaches in the afternoon. While I'm teaching he'll look after Harry and while he's teaching I'll look after Harry." She said.

"And if you keep insulting my wife I will hex you, Snivelly." Said James Murderously. Snape shuddered. Lily left the feast early. She ahd to get settled into her office. She wen to Flitwick's old room and she opened the office. She saw a note laying on the desk.

; To my successor (I do hope you are Lily Evens), I have one request that you not use this room and use the one closer to the DADA (Because I suspect that professor is retiring and James will be filling that position). Flitwick.

Lily shrugged and left the room. She went to the room he was referring too and she saw it had connected offices. She set up her stuff on the desk closest to the charms door. Harry shifted in his carrier. "In a moment." She said to him. She went to where her letter had told her to go. The room that would be hers and James's.

"So you are here too?" asked an unfamiliar voice. "Who are you?" she asked. "Sybil Trelawney. I started teaching here a year ago." She said in a mystical voice. Lily smiled. "I have to go to my room now. Harry's Sleepy." She said as she turned to continue walking. "Peeves is down there. I'd take and alternate route." Said Trelawney. "Thank you." Said Lily. Lily continued and found the room.

NEXT DAY

"Calm down. I SAID SILENCE!" said Lily to her first class of the day. A class of Slytherin 7th years. "I may seem like a push over, but cross me and you'll be pink for the rest of your life or I could vanish you. Your choice." She said threateningly. The class gulped. "Now Fltiwick was teaching you basic illusionary charms when he last left off with you. WE will start with the basics." She said. "But Fltiwick" said one of the students.

"Look you'll go at my pace or you won't be here at all." She said. By the end of day one most students were talking about the Scary Professor Evens-Potter. Then it was James's turn. "Hello Vict-I mean students. Welcome to tourtur- Defense against the dark arts. I'm Professor Potter. Well will be starting with the study of vampires. Then we will cover the rest of the dangerous creatures in the rest of the semester. Then we will work on jinxes. Any questions? Good now turn to page….." and most students were happy that James was a funny teacher.

The next day was both Remus and Sirius. Remus walked in the door of the class room (startling many 3rd years) "Hello, I'm Professor Lupin. Professor Binns retired this year and had decided to haunt his old home. So turn to page 355 so we can cover the goblin revolt……" most girls raved about Professor Lupin and then the last marauder's turn. (Since I'm not counting wormtail) They were swooning over Sirius. He started out with unicorns which made matters worse. Sirius had his own fan club before the first week was out.

"Just like when we were here." Said James as Sirius had to out run a group of screaming 7th year Gryffindors. Remus just shook his head. "As he would say; Alas I'm cursed with this beauty. HAHAHAHAHA!" said Remus jokingly. James laughed too. Then Lily came out of the castle. "James it's your turn to watch Harry." She said. "Alright." He mumbled mad that he could no longer watch his friend's agony. "Do you think we're doing alright?" asked Lily. "Yep, as long a snivelly doesn't start any thing we'll be right as rain." Said Remus. Speaking of which but who to come out side and interrupt Lily and Remus was Snape.

"Hello Snape." Said Remus. "Hello Lupin, how were your classes. I am sure the class fell asleep since you are teaching the most boring subject. Lily I heard that you threatened some of my students. That is not how we teach is it. Through fear and intimidation." Said snape. "You know your hair looks very nice neon green I must say." Said Lily and then she left him standing there with bright green hair while Lupin had to run off some place to laugh.

"He practically asked to be hexed Lil. Why didn't you give he what he fully deserved." Said James as he gently rocked Harry to sleep. "Well that charm can not have dye cover it up you have to undo it. So there fore he'll have to apologize to get it removed." Said Lily. "Well the marauders will just have to strike again." He said. "Don't get caught." She said. James gently set Harry down. "Don't worry. It'll be one of our classics just avoid leaving your class room that often." He said. James gave Lily a kiss and left the room.


	4. Classic attackA Rose Blooms

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter characters

MP: Shorter chapter. Sorry bout that. Enjoy.

"So we use Prank Mirage delta?" said Remus. "Yep so let's set it up" said James to the others. The next morning would be pandemonium, and they would enjoy every minuet of it. "AHHHHH MONSTERS!" yelled a student running into the great hall. The whole heard of thestrals had been let loose on the school. Also there were three unicorns butting armor with their horns. Then when the students went to the dungeons a giant wave of water soaked them. The classes that had slytherins in them some how managed to have only the slytherins attack by a giant squid monster.

It took several teachers all after noon to stop the first of the problems. Then came the second wave right before diner the slytherins all turned a shocking pink all of them was that color, the hufflepuffs hair all turned yellow, the ravenclaws had blue hair, and the gryfindors had red hair. The slytherins all were screaming. James and Sirius kept a straight face. Remus had not attended dinner after having been injured by a thestral that Snape had caused to rampage when trying to drive it off.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye when he grimly addressed the student body trying to get a student to step forward for all of the pranks. Snape stood up and accused James. "Professor Snape. Professor Potter couldn't have done anything. He was with Professor Evens- Potter and Myself all evening." Said Sirius. "I was in my office most of the night then Professor Potter and I turned in later." said Lily. She saw Filch seething with anger.

"Professor Snape. Please do not falsely accuse your co-workers." Said Dumbledore. Snape sat down with a look on his face similar to Filch's. James and Sirius sent each other a mental high five. Lily excused herf from the table and went to their room. James came a shrot time later. "You did that the last day of our seventh year." Said Lily. "We couldn't help it." He said.

"You and Sirius will be a bad influence on Harry." She said. "We're lucky like that." Said James. "Well if he turns out to be just like you when he attends school here you will regret it James Potter." She said. He shuddered he knew Lily was this dangerous normally but with her hormones changing like they were he was going to either wind up being murdered by her and wishing he had been.

It was half way through the second semester when Lily left. By that time she had deducted a record of points from all of the houses. Slytherins seemed to tick her off the most because by the end of the day that began her leave of absence there was only one emerald in the Slytherin bulb. She had taken Harry and left him with Sirius's cousin Tonks for the time so it would be easier on James. Alice Longbottom willingly covered for Lily and she was just as merciless and the Slytherins were worse to her so they were in the negatives at the end of her first day.

On the day of the feast an owl came to James that had a birth certificate attached to it. He tore off to find Remus and Sirius to tell them the news. "It's a girl!" he said. "A girl? What will she be, a hazel eyed Lily?" said Sirius joking about it. "Maybe. Who knows but it's a girl!" he said really, really, happy. "When are you going to see Lily?" asked Remus. "Soon. Right before the feast." He said. Since James missed the feast he didn't hear how the Gryffindors won the cup by having 300 points while the slytherins had negative 300. Snape still hadn't managed to get his hair back to normal either.


	5. Seven years pass

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter characters, please keep your grubby hands of Rose and Odysseus.

MP: enjoy the next chapter.

7 years later

"Ok Harry, Rose you know the drill. You will stay out of sight when?" said Lily to 7 year old Harry who had just gotten his first pair of glasses. "During your classes." He said. A miniature Lily answered the same. She was just like Lily but she had black hair. "Now if daddy goes to pull a prank you?" said Lily. "Try to stop him." Said Rose. Harry muttered something just as James entered and laughed.

"Trying to poison our children's minds against me so close to Harry's 8th birthday?" he said. "Well we just moved to this neighbor hood and just found out who also lived here so I have to do something." She said Kissing him. It had been unfortunate that Snape and his ugly girl friend had to settle down in that neighbor hood too. So Lily had to keep reminding the kids not to prank him. Harry was harder to stop from doing that than Rose since rose was only 6. Rose however had learned to do James pranks when Lily wasn't home. She and Harry already set their pets loose on him. Twice.

Rose had been given a strange egg for her birthday from Dumbledore. She was keeping it in a glass case. Harry had been given for his 7th birthday a toy broom stick. They had one very large dog and a lion cub. Lily had insisted, she also made a few taming potions so it was just an over grown kitten. She made sure it was a lioness. So once when Snape had been passing by he had been attack by the lion and the dog. He never found it who they belonged to because he thought that it was once of James's pranks. So he blamed them anyway.

Rose spent a lot of time with the lioness. It was growing quickly. So by the time they reached Harry's 8th birthday the lioness was the same size as Rose. So they had a small party in the back yard. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks were there. Tonks was sporting pink hair. Sirus and Remus had given Harry pranking equipment. Rose knew how to avoid it and it was a good thing she did because she was his target. Tonks had given him a bag of sweets. Rose came to her mom and whispered something in her ear.

"What do you mean Harry's a turtle?" said Lily. She followed Rose and a turtle was in the living room. "Harry tried to prank me and I made him go pouf." Said Rose. Lily turned Harry back into a boy. "Apologize Rose." Said Lily. "Sorry." Said Rose. "It's ok. Remember when you turned mom into a rabbit?" he said. Rose giggled and nodded. "Harry I want to give you my present." She said. She went to her room and came out with a little red paper wrapped object. "Wow it's a book of spells. Thanks sis." Said Harry.

"I rode Azalea into town to get that book." She said as the lioness nuzzled her. "Honey how did you pay for it." Said Lily. "I used the money Dumfedorg gave me." She said still not able to say Dumbledore's name correctly. Lily ruffled her hair and Harry had already been absorbed into reading the book. "Remember, If you act up while we have you at Hogwarts for the half year we do you have to go to your aunts house. And I don't mean Aunt Black." She said because Sirius had a wife and a child too. The child was close to Rose's age. His name was Odysseus. They called him Odys for short.

They shuddered. For the first half of the year they stayed with their parents until Christmas. Then they stayed with Sirius's wife and attended muggle school. They were already beyond their classes any way. Rose could read on a 3rd grade level and Harry a fourth grade level. So they only needed to be there half a year any way. Rose was able to decode ancient languages faster than Harry and they often fought over who was smarter. Rose went to her room and saw her egg was cracked. "Mommy my egg's hatching." She said.

Lily ran in and saw the egg get engulfed with flames. "It a phoenix." She said. Harry ran in as the smoke cleared in the glass case. A small wrinkly chick was sitting in it. Rose carefully removed the glass case and picked up the chick. "It looks like an Ash." She said. "She not it. Female phoenixes are usually gray." Said Sirius. Rose named the Phoenix Ash. Snape walked in on the party. "There's been a death eater attack." He said. James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily all grabbed their wands Tonks kept Harry from following. But Rose had hopped on Azelea's back before she could be grabbed.

Harry watched as Rose rode off after their parents. A girl the same age as Harry saw this happen and she came riding up the road on a bicycle. She caught up to rose and she pulled a string out of her pocket and the lion cub automatically attacked the string. The girl lead the lion cub back to Harry's house. She hopped off her bike and saw the girl hop off mad because an adult had a stick out. The girl saw her string in her hand begin to change. 'Not again.' She thought as it turned into a snake.

"Harry, Rose did either of you do that." Said Tonks as the little girl shrieked. "No honestly." They both said. "It happens all the time." Said the girl. Tonks turned the snake back into a string. "What's your name?" she asked. "Hermione Granger." Said the little girl. "I'm N.Tonks just call me Tonks." She said. "Harry Potter." Said Harry. "Rose Potter." Said Rose. "I live just next door." Said Hermione. "Cool so could you come over some time?" asked Harry. "Sure." She said.

Hermione visited a lot and never minded when Lily or James did any magic. They could tell she was like Lily; a muggle born witch. When the beginning of the Hogwarts term began Harry promised he'd write. This year Odysseus was staying with Sirius as long as Harry and Rose were staying with Lily and James. The trio wanted to prank Snape but they knew James would get the wrap for it. They were sent off to their rooms immediately after arrival and They took their various pets with them.

The young Phoenix roosted on Rose's shoulder while she looked over an advanced Transfiguration book. "Why are you reading when we have a prank to plan?" asked Odysseus. "Reading is more fun besides we don't have a way to make it look like a student did it." She said not even looking up. "Maybe peeves will help this time?" suggested Odysseus. "Doubt it." Said Harry. Who was making a new prank. (A/N none of Fred and George quality. ) It was an exploding quill. It would cover who ever wrote with it in red ink.

Rose rolled her eyes once Odysseus fell for it. She knew better than to pull pranks while their parents were near enough to yell. She had a special prank planned but she'd need to get a student helper. For that she'd need to continue to study advanced transfiguration. She found out what she needed but it would take the part of the year she was there to do it but it'd be worth it. The only problem was she wasn't even sure she could do the basics because she didn't have a wand. She turned to making a some thing simple to mess with Harry and Odysseus first.

"Mom! Rose is breathing funny!" yelled Harry when he found Rose passed out over the books she had been reading and the new prank that was half way done. Lily came running and found the crumpled form of the 6-year-old. She gently picked her up and saw Rose was breathing funny. "JAMES!" she yelled and James came running. "What's wrong with her?" he asked. "I don't know but she's not breathing correctly." She said. She then took action she ran to the hospital wing and found Madame Pomfry patching up a badly beaten up quiditch player.

"What's wrong Professor?" she asked. "It's Rose she's not breathing correctly." Said Lily. "Seems like a spell gone awry. I'll see what I can do." Said Madame Pompfry. Lily ran back to the room as fast as she could and took a good look at the books Rose was reading. She saw a pile of notes in Rose's chicken scratch and a half finished prank. "Oh-no! She was using advanced magic!" she gasped. She found out a few days laer from Madame Pompfry that Rose had slipped into a coma. When she would come out she didn't know.

Rose was sent to St. Mungo's for a safety precaution. Harry and Odysseus thought it had been their fault for 'borrowing' the books from the library for her. They were unusually well behaved after that. James even straightened his act around ol'Snivelly.


	6. A rose reblooms

3 years later, harry's in his first year at Hogwarts and rose is still comatose.

"Harry you're going to be late." Yelled Lily as Harry crawled out of bed. He saw what day it was and he quickly dresses. He ran downstairs and scarfed his breakfast in 3 gulps then grabbed his trunk and was on the way out when his mom grabbed his shoulder. "Hey kiddo! The train doesn't even pull in for a half an hour." Said James walking up behind Lily. Harry turned around and James was holding a snowy white owl. "Is she for me?" he asked. "Yes." Said James. "Now Harry don't expect us to cut you any slack because we're your parents" said Lily.

"And I'm not supposed to pull pranks that are easily figured out or on Snape while in his class room." Said Harry. "James, what did you tell him?" she said warningly. James whistled and Harry quickly added "And I do my best and behave and not mention I'm related to you." He took the owl and stroked her once. "I think I'll name her Hedwig." He said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It's a good name Harry now lets visit Rose before we go." She said. Harry nodded. They used their magic to make his trunk small so he'd only have to carry Hedwig. They arrived at St.Mungo's later via Floo powder with both Harry and James looking a little green. Lily waved at the clerk and she pointed to a hall way that the potters had instinctively had headed to. They went to the chronic wards and saw there was no change but the presence of magic gone bad still lingered. Rose seemed terror filled even though she was unconscious.

"Come on Harry time to go." Said Lily. Harry nodded and they left the room. Rose's eyes opened a crack and she saw them leaving. She knew she was too weak to call out to them but she tried any way. "M-om! Mmmmm-ooom!" she said in raspy gasps. Lily stood frozen when she heard them. She turned around and saw Rose's eyes were open. "Rose! Oh you're awake at last!" she said hugging Rose. A nurse came in and saw Rose was awake.

"We would like to ask you to leave we'll contact you later once we have looked her over." Said the nurse as she escorted Lily out. James and Harry had been frozen by the door the whole time and Lily had to drag them out so Harry wouldn't miss the Hogwarts express. She and James then Apparated near the Hogsmead station. They then walked to Hogwarts happy and racing each other. Lily won and James didn't care. They were so happy they even hugged McGonagall. They weren't so happy that they didn't laugh at Snape who's hair was still Neon green from Lily's spell their first year of teaching.

Dumbledore saw them and asked, "How is Rose?" "She's going to be fine she woke up right before we came!" said Lily who was bouncing with happiness acting like a 6-year-old. James was silently plotting a prank to pull on Snivelly to make up for the years that he hadn't pranked. Something Snivelly would hate. But then again Harry had to take classes off of snape so he should leave the pranking to the new prank up starts, Fred and George Weasely. He like those two from the start, and they told him he was their favorite professor.

James caught them in the act of a prank their first year and helped them make it look like peeves had done it. They received 'detentions' from James but really they were prank classes to help them cover their foot steps. Lily didn't approve but she lent a hand once or twice. Now that they were third years they were maturing and they had a younger brother that She had met once or twice when ever she and Molly had run into each other at the train station. Ron seemed like a nice boy. She hoped he and Harry would get along.

But right now Lily was pratically bouncing with joy as she ran to tell the whole staff. James had given up thinking of a prank just for Snape. He was going to resurrect the Marauder's best pranks this year with the help of Remus, Sirius, Fred and George Weasly, and Harry. Maybe the younger brother of the duo too. He barely made it through the feast. He saw Harry walk in nervous and the hat took and awfully long time to decide and then it finally yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily and James were so proud Snape glowered and said nothing. Then an owl fly in accompanied by a gray phoenix. They landed on Lily's chair and the students looked confused; post usually didn't come until breakfast. Lily excused herself and had the birds perch on her right arm as she walked out. The first letter, delivered by the owl read;

It delights us to inform you Rose Lily Potter shall be relased from St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries in one week's time. We understand both guardians of Miss Potter are Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so we will await your response with the relative who will sign Miss Potter out.

Sincerely,

The Staff Of St.Mungo's Hospital for Magical maladies and Injuries.

The letter delivered by the phoenix read;

Mom and dad,

Please don't worry about me. I've already contacted Tonks and she's agreed to sign me out. I await your reply soon.

Rose

PS Which house was Harry sorted into?

"Lil what's with the letters?" asked James. "Rose it to be released in a week and Tonks will be signing her out. She was well enough to write the second letter and have Ash send it to us." Said Lily happy. Lily ran to her office and pulled a piece of paper out and wrote;

Rose,

Please write to us once you've settled in with Tonks

Mom

PS Harry's in Gryffindor.

Lily tied it to Ash's leg and the phoenix took off. Then Lily and James were faced with a problem, what to do if people suspected them of being nicer to Harry. She wouldn't soften for his class at all. She'd still be the notorious Professor Evens-Potter AKA The Wicked Witch of The West Wing. James would probably goof off more but that couldn't be helped. She went to her room with James and decided she take things the way the cards fell.

Harry was happy to be in Gryffindor and happy to have met such a super friend like Ron. He was excited and couldn't wait for class in the morning. He knew that he wouldn't get any special favors but he wouldn't have it any other way. He knew something was up with his mom about Rose. If it was just his eyes playing tricks on him or, had Ash had flown in and delivered his mom a message. He knew Rose was awake now but he didn't know when she'd get out of the hospital. He decided not worry and fell asleep soon after.

Harry's first day at Hogwarts was strange for him because people kept whispering about him. Ron had to explain to Harry he was famous for defeating the dark lord. Harry was a little confused but he had to dodge fan girls too. He went to breakfast and he heard some third years saying. "I'll bet Professor Evens-Potter will think up some new way to torture the new kids. According to the seventh years she had the Slytherines down to negatives their first year. The sixth years say she had Gryffindor down in the 200's. She gave out a record of detentions last year." He was scared because he was to pretend not to know his parents.

When he went to Charms his class mates were shaking. Ron was pale making his red hair look redder. They took their seats and hen the room went dark and a glowing figure walked in and half the first years screamed. Then every thing was normal and Lily was standing by the door glaring at the glowing figure. "Professor Potter please leave the class room and teach your class." She said. James removed the illusion charm and said, "Party Pooper!" as he left.

"Hello class. I am Professor Evens-Potter. The other half of your class should be arriving shortly. You will be taking this class with Huffelpuff." She said. The others arrived mumbled their apologies and took the remaining seats. "I shall be assigning seats that way I will not have to call out roll every day. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Justin Flitch-Fletchy, Ernie McMillen, Pansy Patill first row of desks. Ronald Weasly……" she said until every one was assigned a seat.

"Now we will start with a very easy charm. Levitation." She said and half the students in the class lost grip of their wands when they did the swish and flick. Harry and Hermione were the only ones to get it. "Very good Mr. Potter. Very good Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. Mr. McMillen ,Mr. Flitch-Fletchy we are not pretending to sword fight with out wands. 5 points from Huffelpuff. Mr. Finnegan please go to the hospital wing that burn looks pretty bad." She said after watching Seamus's spell go wrong and set fire to his feather which burned him.

"How was she?" asked a third year after they left. "She wasn't too bad. We really didn't do anything." Said Ron. "She's walking to Professor Potters class. Did he prank you guys by coming in as a monster?" asked the third year. "Yes?" said Harry. "Oh your DADA class will be funny then." They said. and Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran as fast as they could to potions. When they dragged then selves from that class they all hated potions with a bitter passion, except Hermione. They had Herbology then lunch. At lunch something strange happened.

There was a strange light in the room. Harry knew this prank and motioned for Hermione, and Ron to get down. They heard lots of screams and when they peeked up they saw everything was covered in a white powder there were few students who had ducked. Lily was the only teacher on her feet and heading over to the Gryffindor table. "Fred and George Weasly. Please come with me and kindly explain to the head master why you covered people in flour." She said when she saw the Weasly twins.

"But it was Prongs who did it." They said. "Well you helped, other wise you wouldn't have known who had done it. So follow me. I'll get Prongs later." She said.


	7. Bunny ears

Disclaimer: I don't own the HP characters

MP: Sorry for the wait and the length but my other profiles have demands too.

James had bunny ears. No denying it. He had done it this time. Not only bunny ears but a bunny tail. When his classes saw him they laughed them selves hoarse. He glared at Harry and his friends as he entered the room. Lily walked in and she had a quick quotes quill, which drew a very nice picture of James. She walked out laughing. Harry and his whole class were still giggling as he taught the lesson.

Draco wound up being hexed for back talking, which silenced all of the giggles. Sirius couldn't be serious about it. He kept laughing his head off every time he saw James. James hexed him too. By the end of the day Lily de-bunnyfied him. "Why did I marry you?" he asked her. "Because I was the most beautiful girl in school and I forced love potion down your throat." She said giggling.

When Halloween came Lily was one of the few who knew what was going on and confronted Qurielle on the third floor. "You may stop me but my master will succeed!" he yelled when Lily hexed him. He disappeared, most likely through a porkety he took with him because Lily cautiously poked about the area. "He escaped James." She said once James came running. "Harry and Ron took down that mountain troll." He said out of breath. Now instead of acting like her self, she asked "which charm did they use?" "Levitation." He said "So he was actually paying attention after all." She said and then went into teacher mode.

"How could he do something so stupid? Oh once I get a hold of him he'll be sorry." She said. James shuddered. He will be sorry. Harry was sorry so was Ron, especially after the detention they received from Lily. "Didn't know saving a life would land me in so much trouble." Said Harry. James snuck into the Common room. "Look your mom over reacted. She was proud you two had managed to do that levitation charm. She just had to appear the mean teacher she has come to be known as." He said. "Thanks dad." Said Harry and James left.

-At Tonks' house- -

"Rose time for bed." She said as the 9 year old was up late reading. "Alright Tonks." She said and closed the book and slipped in her bed. "Dumbledore will be visiting soon to see how you are doing." She said. Rose nodded and then snuggled down to go to sleep. Tonks left the room. 'She seems so peaceful, and un-phased by the news she's been asleep for 3 years.' She thought to her self.

The next morning Rose found Ash had returned at last. She opened the letter and she was happy. She wrote her mom a letter and basically told her she was fine. 'She doesn't have to know about that side effect yet.' She thought to her self as she stood up and had trouble adjusting to standing after long times of rest. She dressed quickly and was nearly on her way out to take a walked when she heard Tonks say, "Where do you think you are going?" "May I please go for a walk?" she asked. "Yes but I'm coming too. Azalea is with your mom by the way. She uses her to terrorize her students." She said and she came out a few minutes later in a sweat suit and she was sporting bright green hair.

"It's a nice shade on you." Said Rose. "Really?" she asked. "Yes." Rose kept thinking about what the doctors had told her on the day of her release.

"_Now there is one side effect we've found from the magic back fire you had when you were little. You will be able to shift shapes from human to animal at will. I know according to your parents you were trying to make a prank but you are limited to a few animals from the spell readings. A fox, a phoenix, and a lioness are the animals you can shift into being. We won't be telling the ministry this because you're in a category of your own."_ He had said

She hadn't told Tonks yet. She wouldn't until she had her whole family together again. She nearly fell behind Tonks while deep in thought. "So what are you going to say to Dumbledore? You haven't seen him in 3 years." Said Tonks. "Well I'll be courteous and I'll pronounce his name correctly." She said. "Well he's right ahead of us." Said Tonks as they slowed to a stop. "Hi Dumbledore." Said Tonks. "Hello Dumbledore." Said Rose. "Nice to see you out and about. Can we talk?" he asked.

"Sure." She said and they went back to Tonks' house. "So you've basically recovered with out any serious side effects. "There is one but I'm waiting for my whole family to be together to mention it." Said Rose. "I see." he said. He basically evaluated her and then said, "What would you say to me letting you start Hogwarts next year? You're particular situation with your birthday is awkward." He said. "I'd really appreciate, sir." She said.

"Very well then. Now about other things, how is your phoenix?" he asked. "She's fine sir. I'm letting her rest and then I' sending her to my mom." She said. "Very well. It is nice seeing you are very well." He said and he disappeared with a crack. "Why won't you tell me what it is?" she asked. "Because, I want my family to find out first and at the same time. Well I guess I could tell you if you promise not to tell." She said. "Alright." Said Tonks. "I can turn into 3 animals at will. A fox, a phoenix, and a lioness." She said. She shifted into the fox to prove her point. "Can you partially shift?" she asked.

"Yes." Said Rose almost turning fully human save for the Fox tail which stayed with in proportion to her body. "Harry's going to laugh isn't he." Said Rose. "Nope if her does I'll cream him." Said Tonks. Rose received a letter stating Harry had successfully fought off a mountain troll. Then near the end of he year she received a letter about Harry's bravery in bringing down a plot to steal the Philosopher's Stone.(A/N I'll use that term cause it makes more sense)

Rose could hardly wait for Harry, Lily, and James to get home. For a time they would be united as a family again.


	8. A Lion, a Fox, and a Stupid Git

MP: Sorry for the wait. Chpater 7 and i'd liek to say thansk to all of my reviewers this is the most ammoutn of reviwes i've ever gotten for a story 6 (Now7) chapters through. Now Take it away Rose.

Rose: MP doesn't own the HP Characters. She asks you to keep hands off her characters.

* * *

"So how exactly did you do that again?" asked Harry as Rose shifted through all of her animals. "It's a side effect from the magic that had gone bad. I can do it again if you like or you can stop being a block head and grasp the concept." She said. "Now tell me in detail how you saved the Philosopher's stone?" she asked and Harry sat down and started to retell it to her. They heard a knock on the door and Rose, out of habit, turned into a fox and trotted to the door to sniff it out. She turned back and said, "It's not a stranger. They're about my age and they are hurt." Harry opened the door to reveal a little boy who was very pale with shoulder length, tangled, silky, black hair. "Odys!" he said and helped the boy inside.

"Th-hey attacked. D-dad wasn't home so th-hey attacked m-mom. I saw a green light and they hit me with a fire spell." He said in pain. James and Lily came running and they grabbed Odysseus and immediately checked him over for damage and found a few burns. Lily cast a few healing spells on it and said, "I'm no Madame Pomfry, but it'll help him. He'll survive. But his mother…………" she said. There was a resounding crack and Sirius, pale faced and worried appeared and saw Odysseus was alright. "He said that he saw a green light." Said Lily. Sirius was silent; silent for days after the funeral. He took his grief out on any one who ticked him off.

Rose got it harshest when ever she and Odysseus were playing. She hadn't told him yet about her gift and when they accidentally let their ball land too close to his he flipped and said, "Watch where you're playing with that thing you stupid girl!" he said. "It was an accident." She said and he said, "Just go away you stupid girl!" Rose was hurt. She knew he was hurting but that really hurt. "Well if you think I'm so stupid as a girl how would you think of me as a phoenix!" she yelled. He was about to respond when ever she shifted into being a phoenix. She flew away and stayed away from even her home for a while.

She flew back in and Lily hugged her before she could even shift back into being a human. Once she had Lily said, "Where were you? You had me worried." "I left because Sirius said I was a stupid girl. I know he's in pain but he didn't have to take it out on me." She said. "I know. Sirius hasn't been himself lately. It'll pass." She said. Rose was grounded for a week and she was continually told she wasn't to run off like that ever again. Harry was very glad she had returned. "It was too quiet with out you." He said. Rose was happy to be back. "Harry, hopefully if you become an animagus. You don't wind up as a phoenix. Being one isn't fun at all." She said.

"Ok." Said Harry laughing. Then the owl arrived. "Rose your getting to start this year?" said Lily. "Well I'll be 11 by the end of the year." She said. "It's weird with your birthday and all. How ever it probably is better this way. You're going to have to go through our conditioning. Under no circumstances are you to assume we'll be soft on you." Said Lily. She also then said, "We'll have to get your books. If you come along you are to remain human at all times." Rose nodded. They went and they bought all of Rose's books and they ran into the person Harry would grow to hate; Gilroy Lockhart. He spotted Harry and dragged him up to the front. Rose knew Lily had told her to stay human but she had to save Harry. So she ducked away and turned into a lioness and pounced Lockhart.

"HELP!" he yelled in the panic Harry was able to get a way from him and Rose pounced away into an Alley and turned back into a girl. Lily was mad but she was also impressed with Rose's maneuver. She sent Rose back in for all of the books. Lockhart didn't know who Rose was at all. He was freaked by how her eyes matched the lioness's. She left the store and handed Harry all of the books. "There's going to be a new class this year. It'll be called, How to avoid magical mayhem." She said. She heard Lockhart's announcement.

"Oh brother! He's going to be our new professor?" said Harry. He spotted Ron and Ron ran over. "Hi Harry! Is this Rose?" he asked. "Yep. Rose, meet my best friend, Ron." Said Harry. "Pleasure." She said smiling. Hermione appeared and was so happy to see Rose was well. Odysseus showed up being pursued by none other than Draco Malfoy. Before Harry could stop her, Rose had become a lioness. She pounced Draco and he screamed. Lockhart (Gotta dislike em) tries to stun the lioness but winds up singing its fur.

The lioness leaps off and runs away. Rose comes out from behind Lockhart and She has burns on her wrists. "Did you know that lioness can use spells after you fire one at it. It just burned me." She pretended to whine. He acted like he knew what he was doing and chased after the lioness. Rose was laughing after he left. She had to get a wand still. They arrived at the wand shop and saw that Lockhart had 'tracked' it down there. Harry hid behind Lily and Lily and James covered him. "James Potter! So you'll be one of my colleagues! It'll be an honor to work with you." Said Lockhart and then he spotted Rose. "Your that little girl who got burned by that strange lioness." He said.

She, Lily, and James edged into the wand shop. Harry was able to slip in unnoticed. Rose went in and Olivander gave her the standard speech. It was an hour later when ever she had found her wand. It was 15 inches long ash with a phoenix feather core. She saw Lockhart had run off and Lily was laughing. "Let's go home after we pick up Rose's robes. Any more excitement and I think Lockhart will go crazy." She said still laughing. "How bout I take Harry and we go home now." Said James. "Alright. Be careful." She said which translated to; Behave and got straight home.

Lily and Rose went to Madame Malcom's and found she was having a lot of Hogwarts students. "Look it's Professor Evens-Potter!" said a third year who had grown very quickly and needed new robes. "Yes. Since this is not the school year I'm not mean." She said. "Who is that?" asked one of the younger students. "That's the Charms professor. She's stricter than Professor McGonagall." Said the Third Year as they left. "Hogwarts dear?" Madame Malcom asked Rose. "Yes." She said and She made Rose stand next to the others. "Hello Professor so this is your other child?" she asked as she fitted Rose. "Yes. She had an accident with magic when she was younger. She's better now." Lily said.

"Well she'll probably be a chip of the old block." Said Madame Malcom as she walked away to get some of the robes. The other students began chatting amongst them selves. Lily left to help Madame Malcom and the others finally talked to Rose. "Hey! Is that lady really a professor?" they asked. "Yes. She has been for about 12 years." Said Rose. "So you scared?" asked one. "Not really. I just hope I don't get lost." Said Rose. "I heard that Professor Evens-Potter was mean." Said the one directly next to her. "Well she is." Said Rose. Lily and Madame Malcom returned with several small robes and Rose held them while Madame Malcom let her magic do the work on the fitting. They were done in 15 minuets, mainly because most of the kids couldn't stand still.

Rose and Lily left and they walked down the street. Lockhart plowed into them and Rose had to resist turning into a lioness and biting him. "Sorry. I seem to keep running into you. I'm Gilroy Lockhart you are?" he asked. "Lily. Lily Evens-Potter. This is Rose my daughter." She said. "Evens-Potter? James's wife?" he said. Lily nodded. "Well we'd better go." Said Lily and they left. They arrived back at their home to find Harry and James wrestling over something. "I called it first!" said James. "Did not!" yelled Harry. "Hey!" yelled Lily. They stopped and she saw they were fighting over a piece of pizza. She winked to Rose who smiled and turned into a phoenix while James and Harry were glaring at each other. She then flew over to them and snatched the pizza in her talons. When they realized what had happened Rose had turned back and Lily was eating the slice of pizza.

"Lily! Why's you do that?" asked James. "You two done fighting?" she asked. They nodded. "Rose, Please explain why you attacked Lockhart, though I don't blame you." Said Lily. "I didn't want him to embarrass Harry. He also looked like a git." She said. "Well he is a git but don't do this at school." Said Lily. "Alright mom." Said Rose. A week later was Harry's birthday. Due to what had happened they Just had cake and gave Harry his gifts. Rose had given him a strange pendent. "Thanks. Where'd you get it?" he asked. "In Diagon Alley. While Lockhart was going crazy and you, mom, and dad were hiding I was able to slip away and use some of the money that I had earned by doing chores while you were gone to buy it." She said. "It was a set of 3. I have one and you can give the third to who ever you like." She said.

"Thanks." He said. They were all scrambling frantically the last week to get properly packed. Rose got finished first and helped Harry. They wrangled everything up with a day to spare. Tat day was spent cleaning their rooms. They arrived at the station early. Lily and James Apparated to Hogsmeade and That left Harry to show Rose how to get onto the platform. "Run at the wall between platforms nine and ten." Ron and crew appeared and They all met up. Ginny, George, Fred, Percy, and Rose had gone through. When Harry and Ron tried to get through they couldn't. Rose noticed they weren't there.

She tried to get through but failed. She slammed her fist and it went through and she fell the whole way through. "Rose what happened?" asked Harry. "I don't know it felt like something was holding the barrier shut." She grabbed Harry. "Grab Ron. Ron grab the trolleys." She said. They listend and she pounded on the barrier and she heard a squeal. A strange creature appeared and Harry let go of both and grabbed it. "Harry that's a house elf. Be gentle." She said. "Why were you holding the barrier shut?" he asked letting it go. "Dobby does not want Harry Potter to return to Hogwarts. Something bad is about to happen." It said. "I can handle bad." Said Harry. Harry Ran through along with Ron before the House Elf could regain his composure. Rose went through and waved.

They barely made it. They found a car with Ginny, Hermione, and Neville in it. Rose sat towards a window while Harry and Ron sat down next to her. "Hi." Said Rose. Ginny looked up and said, "Hi." Both were quiet until the trolley lady came and Harry asked Rose if she would like any thing. She asked for a cauldron pastry. She was absorbed by a certain chapter of Hogwarts, A history. "You're reading that of your own free will?" asked Ron confused. Rose nodded. Hermoine noticed and then they both were arguing about certain parts that talked to little about the key points. Ginny joined in on the parts she didn't understand. Odysseus was seen running past being pursued by Draco and his two goons Crabe and Goyle. Rose got to her feet wand out and she stepped out side.

No one knows what she had said, but the trio was frozen. They turned around and looked at Rose. They all had florescent, pink hair. "Who are you?' asked Draco. "Never mess with a rose unless you want to risk getting cut by its thorns." She said and went back into the compartment. They spotted Draco as he passed and laughed. "Laugh it up Potter. You're friend will regret this." He said. "I most certainly won't!" said Rose. "He's a git. Do you really have to put up with him for two classes?" she asked. "That was last year. I don't know about this year." Said Harry.

They arrived and Hagrid yelled for the first years and Rose and Ginny left Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Their boat ride was uneventful. Rose Was so nervous she nearly went fox. They finally landed and most of the students were in worse shape than Rose. Harry and Ron were experiencing a similar nervousness; hoping and praying their siblings would wind up in Gryffindor. The first years walked in and The Hat stirred and said its verse from the year Harry had been sorted. "Black, Odysseus." She said. Odysseus was calm and cool as he walked up. It barely touched him, "GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled.

Then came Rose's turn. She was pale as she walked up and she looked towards her mom who was anxious too. 'Let's see. Yes, good. A lot like your brother, I see. However you are more like you mother so you'd better be,' "GRYFFINDOR!" it said. Rose was happy and she sat next to Odysseus who was across from Hermione. Ginny was also sorted into Gryffindor as it said, "Yet another Weasley? GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny sat next to Rose and the group was happy. "I'm just glad I'm not with that git, Malfoy." She said. "It took a while." Said Harry. "I have a few start of term notices. First off there will be not dueling in the classroom hallways. Secondly; first years the forest around the school is forbidden. Thirdly; you are not to use magic in the hallways. Finally, for the lists of magical items you are not aloud to have see Mr. Filch." He said and then the food appeared. Rose nearly jumped.

"That'll take some getting used to." She said cautiously placing food on her plate. "It's not the only thing." Harry said. "Being a student is defiantly different." She said Harry nodded. Half way through her kidney pie Nearly Headless Nick appeared and scared the wits out of Rose. "Hello. I'm Sir Ni-" he began to say and Ginny pointed out, "Ron's told me all about you. You're nearly headless Nick." She said. "I prefer Sir Nicolas if you don't mind." He said and floated away. Rose finished eating and then leaned forward. She was gad when she heard the announcement that the feast was over and the first years were to follow the prefects. Rose wasn't really worried but only Professor Trelawny could see the future and she hadn't seen what would happen that year.

* * *

MP: R&R Plz

_+ Rose is beating up Malfoy while MP begs for reviews+_


	9. Marauders TNG Begun Year two has

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Rose's first encounter with peeves was an encounter to remember. Since she had had to hide when she was younger, she never really encountered Peeves. She knew exactly who he was and what he did to students. He was picking on the littlest kid by throwing water balloons. One didn't break so while Percy just yelled and screamed like the prat he was, Rose picked up the balloon and nailed Peeves with it. He flew away sputtering. Percy was staring at Rose oddly and said, "No one has even been able to do that before. How did you know you could hit him?" "I didn't." she said.

No one really could stop laughing because if it hadn't hit Peeves it would have landed right on Percy's head. They went to their common room still giggling. Percy was just stunned a first year could be so reckless. Rose followed the main flow of girls to the dormitory. Her things were by a bed near the window. She sat down and saw Ash was out side the window. She let it in and it perched on her arm.

"Is that a Female Phoenix?" asked one of her room mates. "Yes. This is Ash." She said. Ginny, who was another room mate, had already settled in and gone to bed. Rose set Ash down and said, "Go and sleep with Hedwig. I'll get in trouble if you're discovered here." She said. Ash nodded and then flew out the window. She changed and hung up a picture of Her, Harry, and her parents on the wall near her bed. "Is that your family Rose?" asked one of the girls. "Yes. There's my mom, my dad, and my brother." She said.

"Your brother! You mean the Famous Harry Potter is your brother?" said the girl who had asked. "Famous?" Rose said. "Well he's the boy who lived and he saved," she said. "The Philosopher's stone. He already told me about it." Said Rose. She was up early the next morning and she was in the common room when Harry and Ron came down. "Rose what are you doing up so early?" asked Harry. "I was always the early bird." She said. "More bird than early." Said Harry. Rose glared at him. "What's that mean?" asked Ron. "Nothing." Said Rose. Ginny came down and she then went the other way. Before Rose could catch her self she had turned into a fox and followed her. "Your sister did that how?" asked Ron. "Long story. That's not all she can do." Said Harry.

Rose followed Ginny through the school until they reached Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Rose shifted into a phoenix and flew after her and he finally noticed she was being followed. "A phoenix?" said Ginny trying to reach out and pet Rose Who turned human. "How'd you do that!" said Ginny. "It's a side effect from a bit of magic gone wrong. Not such a terrible thing. I've got an idea that may cheer you up." Said Rose.

At breakfast the 3 retired pranksters were thinking of coming out of retirement and pranking the school big time. However a new group seemed to have beat them to it. For one, the dungeons were covered in pink passionflowers. Two, when the teacher's took a drink from their cups their hair turned various colors. (Excluding lily and James who didn't touch their drinks once they saw what had happened. Sirius and Remus had fallen for it.) The next part was funny. It appeared that all of the doors in the castle were snapping open and whacking people in the face. The teachers found a note from a Ms. Three-Tail and Misers Flame and Freckle that the next generation marauders had struck.

Of course neither was an animagous but they tried. They knew which animals they'd be. During that day in which the pranks occurred, Rose had her very first classes. First up was Charms. James didn't dare prank them that year. Next was History. (By then three Slytherins had gone to the hospital wing with broken noses) The class laughed at Remus's hair, which had turned bright pink (Rose's touch). "I assure it's not permanent it was just amateur." He said. This made the class say "Huh?" Next class was Transfiguration. McGonagall had Blue hair but none of the first years were stupid enough to make any comments about her. Then they went to Potions.

Rose pretended to sneeze when she entered to hide her laughter. Apparently, Snape had tripe to banish the flowers, which just made them multiply by 3 (Fred and George's touch). Snape looked irritable. Rose just sat down next to Ginny as he called roll. When he reached Rose's name he looked around to see who said it. "My how much you resemble Lily. It's a pity you have Potter's hair." He commented snidely. Rose hid her anger. She was going to get him through good grades. He gave his standard no foolish wand waving speech. Rose set off to work immediately in making their first potion, which was a simple one that they could finish almost immediately if they knew what they were doing. She was done quickly but hide it while helping Ginny. Snape soon noticed this and said, "So Miss Potter you think you are an expert potions mixer? Lets test it to find out." He said.

It turned out perfect. He was amazed. "And Ron and Harry always say this subjects too hard." Said Ginny. "It is but I read the book over the summer." Said Rose. She didn't get any points awarded but she did show the Gryffindors that they way to make Snape mad but not get in trouble is to finish your work and finish it very well. But It was funny to watch Snape try to dissolve the flowers, that only made them grow bigger(All three of them thought of that). Rose and the other's had to fight their way out of a botanical jungle. The Slytherins all had sneezing fits and were covered in sticky flower nectar from the botanical jungle Snape had accidentally created.

They made their way to the new class and they saw the 3rd and 2nd years at the door too. "Why are you guys here?" asked a First year. "We're here for our prevention of magical mayhem class. Are you guys here for it too?" they asked. The first years all nodded. Rose spotted Harry and walked over to him. "So what do you think of the show?" she asked. "It's good. So you thought of the flowers in the dungeon?" he said. "No. Mr. Flame suggested that. I suggested what happened to the teachers. Mr. Freckles thought of the doors opening and smacking people." She said as Lockhart approached with bright violet hair.

"Please enter." He said. They entered and they saw it was covered in pictures of him. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Rose. She took a seat in the back as did Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She saw why they had needed all of his books for the school year. "My class is specialized in preventing magical mayhem form magical creatures while Professor Potter's class is more generalized. I will teach you everything you need to know about magical creatures." He said and then he unveiled his cage of Cornish Pixies. He let them loose and he was such a coward he had to hide from them.

Rose had pretended to hide but transformed into a phoenix and began to take the pixies out. No one seemed to notice this through the chaos. Harry and Ron were using some of Lockhart's books to swat them while Hermione used a few immobilization charms on them. Lockhart returned to see a panting Ron, Harry, and Rose and a red faced Hermione near a cage of pixies. He tried to say thanks and that he was just letting them get experience but one look from Rose made him shut his stupid mouth.

"He's a phony." She said while Hermione was going on about back in the common room. "He is not! He's one of the greatest-" she said and Harry cut in. "Rose is right did you see how he ran out of the room? He's either lucky or a phony and he's looking more and more like phony." Ron nodded and Hermione stormed off. "Tomorrow's my first DADA class as well as fly lesson. I'd better get to sleep." Said Rose. She go up and went to the dormitory. She saw Hermione was still mad. She quickly went to the room she and Ginny were in.

Ginny was writing in a diary and it was writing back! Rose ignored it and then made a loud noise as she entered causing Ginny to hide the book. Rose pretended not to have seen a thing. "Your prank was brilliant." She said. "I told you it would cheer you up." Said Rose. Rose went to her bed and turned into a fox and curled up on it. The next morning Rose found that Ginny looked bedraggled and covered in feathers. She smelled blood with her keen fox senses. She pretended to be asleep and then waited until Ginny had changed and cleaned her self off. Rose shifted into human form and then stood up stretching.

"Were you awake that whole time, Rose?" asked Ginny. "I really don't see things the same as I do human as I do a fox. I smelled blood though." Said Rose. "I don't know why." Said Ginny. "Don't worry. I'll try to figure this out. It's Wednesday and we have lots to do." She said and she walked out of the dormitory. She saw that the common room was full of people. She shrugged it off and then remembered she had forgotten her books. She went back to the room and picked up her books. She hadn't noticed a sinister ghost like figure looming in the room. After she left it dived into Ginny's diary.

She saw the reason why it was full of people; Harry's Fan Club had some how found out the pass word and was mobbing him. Rose used the levitation charm she had learned from her charms book to levitate Harry out of that mess. She then calmly told the fan girls to get the heck out of the common room unless they were from Gryffindor house. Over 90 left and only a few were from Gryffindor. "You are to never bring them here again." Is what McGonagall told them once she caught wind of this. She walked to the great hall and saw most of it was deserted. She found out why. In the middle of the only other hallway to the Great Hall was a giant plant. One that swatted any one who tried to get past. Also several water balloons were bouncing around the halls completely drenching several students. Rose found Fred and George and they both denied causing this.

She was careful when eating always remembering counter spells to any pranks placed on the food. Thankfully there was none. She saw many teachers having trouble removing the plant. She had to deflect several balloons. Then she saw the Slytherins. She saw all of them were sporting pink bunny ears. She laughed her head off. Most of the Gryffindors reacted the same way. Since the slytherins were the prime targets Rose knew who had done this. The original Maruaders. Well the Marauders Generation 2 (They were actually still arguing over a proper name) weren't going to let such an obvious challenge go un answered. She was half way paying attention in her classes. When her flying lesson came she was still has paying attention. She saw what they others wer doing and snapped back to reality for a moment to yell "Up!" and it came to her hand and she zoned out again.

She hadn't realized that after the whistle she had actually began to fly around. Madame Hooch yelled until she noticed the far off look in Rose's eyes. "MISS POTTER!" she yelled and that snapped Rose back to reality for good that day. "Sorry professor." She said and landed. "You weren't paying attention?" she said freaked. "No. I was thinking about something." She said.


	10. Just like James, Rest of Year 2

**MP** : Chapter 9 at last enjoy and review or 10 will not be posted for a very long time

At dinner Madame Hooch gave James an earful. "That daughter of yours is going to get herself killed. She was spacing out while on a broom stick. She was also flying very well, but higher than the rest of the students. I swear she's more like you. Most likely to cause me a heart attack." Said Madame Hooch. "You mean she was spaced out and still flying really well? That's great." He said . 'If only those 3 imitators would come forward.' He remembered Madame Hooch's words. '_I swear she's more like you_.' 'She's Three tail! That would mean Fred and George were her partners in crime. Well I guess we're up against no ordinary amateurs ' he thought. Both great prankster teams were planning some thing on Halloween.

The Marauders would go with some thing classic, a hall way turned into a bat cave. The Marauders Next generation (Not their official name but the one for the time being.) would do some thing more fun for the Gryffindors. Rose came up with the idea of putting a few things into the Slytherin's food that would make them get covered in fur. Fred and George thought it would be funny if the pumpkins would roll around all day and smack a few people of their choice (Rose chose Malfoy. George chose Snape and Fred chose Lockhart cause he was a git.) So Rose was the one to put the things in the food while Fred and George were bewitching the pumpkins.

They were sneaking back when they bumped into the original pranksters. "Why are you out of bed?" asked James. "Nicking food from the kitchens." Said Rose holding up an apple. "Well get back to your dormitory before we give you detention." Said Sirius. They nodded and ran back to the Gryffindor tower. "What would they be up to?" asked Rose to her self aloud. She knew what the marauders were capable of but didn't know what they would chose to do. So she kept alert when walking to the great hall. She saw it. The whole hall way was a bat cave. The bats kept dive-bombing Slytherins. Then came the new group's turn. The slytherins were eat their food when ever screams erupted and most of the slytherins were covered in fur. (there were those who didn't dare touch the food after seeing what happened to their house mates)

The looks on the faces of those who got hit by a pumpkin was absolutely priceless. Lockhart tried banishing the pumpkin but only made it grow larger by bungling the spell. Snape had 20 chasing him and malfoy's was hollowed out so that when it hit him it would stay on his head, plus there was a sticking potion on the inside so it would be stuck on Malfoy's head. Fred, George, and the marauders were called to professor Evens-Potter's office. Fred and George sad they hadn't had anything to do with it. And she let them go after threat at threat of bunny ears they continued to deny it.

Then came the shock of finding Mrs. Norris Petrified. Harry was blamed, but it couldn't be proven he had done anything to Mrs. Norris. Filch was meaner and many turned against Harry. Rose punched out 3 people before the tides turned for the worse. That Quidditch match Malfoy lost getting the snitch because he was taunting Harry. The Bludger hit him as Harry caught the snitch. Rose had to practically tackle Lockhart to keep him away. She had Ron's help too. He still managed to mess things up.

Harry had a painful night and then Dobby showed up and told him the bad news. It was going to happen again. And then he left. McGonagall and Pompfry carried Colin Creevy in. His film was melted when they examined the camera in his hands. Then came that fateful Dueling Club James and Snape were in charge of that. But James had gotten sick so unfortunately Lockhart was filling in. Lockhart made a fool of him self, of course. Snape Paired Harry and Malfoy, Crabbe and Ron, Goyale and Rose, and Hermione and Millicent Bustrode. When Malfoy summoned a snake and it went for another student (No thanks to Professor stupid) and Harry sent it off freaking the whole school out. The ungrateful Hufflepuff said, "What is it you think you're doing?"

Hermione tactfully took Harry off to the side. "Uh Harry, did you know that talking to snakes is an unusual gift?" "No." he said. "But we know we're descended from Gryffindor. Dad has a family tree that says so." Said Rose. "Do you have that family tree on you? I guessed not. Now every one's going to think Harry's Salazar's descendent." Said Hermione. After this Rose punched out 5 people. The next thing was worse. Ernie McMillen, Huffelpuff, was found petrified as well as nearly headless nick. They decided to brew a polyjuice potion (Rose was left out of this seeing that they didn't want her to get hurt.) While they set up the trap for Crabbe and Goyale Rose was with Lily and James. They were eating food that James and Rose had jointly nicked from the kitchens.

"Dad, Harry's been acting weird lately. He, Ron, and Hermione have been sneaking off whenever there's free time and going towards the same corridor. It's getting me worried." She said while grabbing a leg of chicken from their mini-feast. "Well he and his friends may be that renegade group trying to get in on the marauder's glory." Said James. "Dad, That was me, Fred, and George." She said. "So at last you admit it. So why did you go off on your own?" he asked. "You guys are too classy now a days. We did the pumpkins because we knew people would laugh at their misery." She said laughing, A few months later things that couldn't get worse got worse. Rose, Hermione, and Percy's girlfriend were found petrified out side the library. This proved what Ron, Hermione, and Rose had been saying was true a along. Next James was found petrified out side his class adjusting his glasses near Sara Mitchell a muggleborn who was looking in her mirror.

Harry and Ron figured out what was stalking the school (after an unfortunate run-in with Aragogg and Hagrid being sent to Askaban) This made Lockhart (the believed) Last hope after Ginny had been taken hostage. When Harry entered the chamber of secrets he saw Tom Riddle (Whom he'd seen in the diary) standing over a very pale Ginny. "We've got to get out of here the basilisk-" "Won't come till he's called." Said Tom. Then Tom revealed himself to be Voldemort. "Your little sister was quite meddlesome. She constantly was trying to stop me. It was a pity that the basilisk didn't kill her-" he said. Harry had his wand out and then Tom called the snake and Harry was running for his life. He made it back into the main chamber and he was frantic hoping for help. (Seeing that Lucious Malfoy had forced Dumbledore away)

Fawkes showed up with the Sorting Hat. "This is the help you get. A song bird and the school's sorting hat." Said Tom Harry felt the hat was heavy and pulled out a ruby encrusted sword. Fawkes blinded the Basilisk which gave Harry a leveled playing field. He took on the snake and eventually killed it by stabbing it in the head, getting soaked by blood. But on of it's fangs had pierced his arm and he was slowly losing consciousness. Then Fawkes laid his head on Harry's arm and cried, healing the wound. He took the fang and stabbed the book making Tom vanish. Ginny woke up and confessed she had done it. They went back to Lockhart and Ron (Lockhart had been stunned by his own wand because he landed on it when they entered the chamber) They grabbed on to Fawkes and flew out of there. Lucious Malfoy was no longer a school governor and Harry freed Dobby by putting a sock in Riddles diary.

When the ones who had been petrified had been revived, it was a happy day. Lily and Harry nearly squeezed the life out of Rose and James. "Mum, you're going to kill me." Said Rose. "Sorry." she said letting Rose go. The feast was one of the greatest ever. Rose and Harry had an eating contest and they both had to give up after neither could eat anything more. It was peaceful and calm


	11. The end

**Maruaders Turnned Teachers**

**MP**: As I cannot figure out a way to properly end this story I'll End it with a general Epilogue. I am sorry that I have to end it this way, however there is no other way to end this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter also

**_SPOILER ALERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**Epilogue Years 3-7 (For Harry) & Rose Year 7 + 19 years Later **

Their third year was very peaceful but Pettigrew had escaped, this caused many people to go on guard and he'd nearly been successful in kidnapping Harry, but James and Sirius had proven to be cleverer than Peter had thought them and they saved Harry.

Fourth Year,

Fake Mad Eye entered Harry into the Tri Wizard cup turning everyone but Rose against him, who broke James's previous records of detentions as she punched and hex a large number of people that year. After Voldemort's resurrection everyone was furious.

Year five Umbridge was the new AMM teacher and was an awful woman who took over Hogwarts practically and was driven out by the two sets of pranksters as she was not a Hogwarts alumn of the right years to have ever encountered the marauders before and the MNG were particularly vicious. The skiving snack boxes made cases of Umbridge-itis rampant in the school. After she left it was revealed she used a dark artifact on Harry and others during detention. She was facing several charges for that and she had numerous fines.

Voldemort surfaced in Harry's sixth year waging all out war on the wizarding world and Albus Dumbledore was killed by Snape because of an Unbreakable Vow.

In Year Seven Voldemort took over completely and Lily and James had to go into hiding along with Sirius. Remus stuck it out at Hogwarts for Rose and the other students who had to face off against the Carrows. When Harry Returned Rose tackled him at first and then began helping him as best she could before she was knocked out.

By the ends of the battle, Everyone was mourning who was lost and celebrating along with Peeves.

Rose's seventh year finished quickly and She had Odysseus propose to her on graduation from Hogwarts. Harry proposed to Ginny and of course both girls had said yes to their respective men.

18 years later……

As Harry calmed down his children Odysseus and Rose were just now sending off their first a boy named Regulus in honor of Odysseus's uncle that he never met.

As they waved good bye to the children, Rose hugged Odysseus, everything was going to be alright. She saw how at peace her brother was and she knew the future would be better.


End file.
